bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodin
Rodin (known as the Infinite One) is the demon weapons dealer, a bartender, and the proprietor of the Gates of Hell. He is a renowned demon weapon smith and is responsible for creating the majority of Bayonetta's weapons. He was formerly a fallen angel in charge of creation and ruled a portion of Paradiso until he was exiled after fighting in an insurgency against Paradiso. After a time, he disappeared from Inferno and came to reside in the human world, starting up his bar.Bayonetta In both games, Rodin's shop allows the player to purchase items, accessories, techniques, and "treasures". If the player also brings him an Angelic Hymns Gold LP, Rodin uses its angelic melody to lure the demonic creatures of Inferno out of their lairs so that he can craft weapons out of them, resulting in a gruesome fight. Rodin also acts as one of the playable characters in Tag Climax, unlocked after beating his verse. In-Game Description Hierarchy of Laguna (B1) : "An incredibly powerful angel once charged with governing a portion of Paradiso. Immortal, he has seen the passing of countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all, and earning the awe-inspiring title of Infinite One. : It is said he turned his back on the heavens and fought an insurgency against Paradiso. Upon ultimately losing the battle, he was exiled to Inferno. However, there are others that say the rulers of Paradiso feared his power and ensnared him in a trap that led to his exile. During his time in paradise, the angel Rodin was charged with the task of creation, responding to Divine Will with various masterpieces. : He was known as a genius smith, renowned for his weapons and armor. The stories of grossly outnumbered troops using his weapons to eviscerate demonic forces are too numerous to tell. After being forced from Paradiso, it is said the newly condemned demon tired of the chaotic battles that rage endlessly in Inferno and disappeared from the Infernal realm. No one knows of his whereabouts since." Antonio's Notebook ;Rodin & The Gates of Hell :There is a place beloved by wanted men and rogues, where money and power rule all. It is where I have established my office. Those who call this place by its given name are instantly identified as newcomers, as the tired hands of this rathole all call it by a single name only – The Dump. Bloody battles and dirty disputes over money are an everyday occurrence here, and the concept of concern for one’s fellow man was long since lost on The Dump’s denizens. What the people here are after, what they love to see, is not of this world. They thirst for the uproar only the occult can inspire. The appearance of a spectre, a man being devoured by a demon... these are the snacks they eat as they drink and cavort in The Dump’s numerous watering holes. It is this place that I have come on my pilgrimage in search of a grasp on reality. The Dump is a wretched hive for all sorts of scum and villainy; home to everyone from black market business men, to informants, and devil hunters in between. But amongst them all, one man is particularly strange. His name is Rodin, proprietor of “The Gates of Hell” bar. His front may be that of a bartender, but rumor has it he is actually an arms dealer. Of course, if a man such as myself were to visit his establishment, there is no way all of his secrets would be laid bare; however, I can tell just by the air around him that he is a dangerous man. Unlike the standard assortment of thugs in this place, his is a sort of danger on a truly different level. According to my colleagues, if one carries enough clout here, Rodin is known to provide a gun or blade should the fee prove satisfactory. That is all I have been able to wring out of people here. There are also rumours that if you enter the bar from some sort of hidden entrance, he will provide you things money cannot buy... Or so sayeth the gossips in this occult obsessed town. They even go so far as to say these things are not made via normal means, but are weapons made from materials available only in Inferno. In The Dump there are enough rumours to rot one’s ears, and if I hadn’t seen the fresco of the Trinity of Realities, a staple of the Vigridian religions, on Rodin’s wall, I would have dismissed talk of him as nothing more than these tall tales. In any case, if I am to fully investigate this man’s secrets, I will surely be able to obtain the truth I so desperately seek. However, aimless sniffing around in this town is a great way to wind up dead. I’ll have to be prudent and not leave things to chance. Lemegeton's Book (B2) "An immortal man feared as the most dangerous demon in the entire barren wasteland of Inferno. Freely traveling between the human world and Inferno, it is nearly impossible to guess his location at any given time. His sudden visits to Inferno are said to be for hunting its savage, ruthless demons and taking their souls. It is rumored he was once a resident of Paradiso with the power of creation, but witnessing his acts in Inferno, most would think him more suited for destruction. Though his principle purpose for collecting the souls of Inferno's denizens is to use them in making his weapons, he himself is never seen sporting anything but other than his bare fists: true testament to their unbridled power. As the famed weaponsmith of Inferno, he destroys to create, then creates to destroy. His true objective is still a mystery, though perhaps he is waiting for someone to appear who will finally have the power to undo him. "Damn, been a long time since I had a workout like that. You come back soon, dig? I'll be here...Waiting. Again." ''- Rodin, The Gates of Hell"'' Appearance In the first game, Rodin is portrayed as a tall, well-built black man in his human form, wearing sunglasses to conceal his demonic red eyes, wearing a long light brown leather overall coat with lifted collar with black fur coating on the inside, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the same black fur coating on the inside, and a similar set of light brown leather pants, with a pair of black boots with untied laces and a red scarf completing the ensemble. He also wears a light grey, diamond patterned shirt. In his angelic form he wears a body size, light yellow tunic with orange stripes along it, with a round orange chest plate, adorned with feathers in the tunic's end and on the end of the sleeves, with a pair of golden peacock feather wings and tail and the same pair of sunglasses. In the second game, he seems to have adopted a Japanese style, wearing a long black open robe with a kimono like collar and an obi like belt. He also wears yellow leather pants with knee pads, and wears the same black combat boots but with shoelaces tied. In both games, he is seen wearing four golden rings and bracelet in his left, and four silver rings and a bracelet in his right hand. And a golden necklace with a round golden pendant with a silver adornment, and tribal like tattoos on his head and both arms. In his demonic form, Rodin changes drastically from his human form, with a thick moustache and eyebrows, and a black and red skin, his hand and feet turn into sharp red claws, with three claws on the front of each foot, and an extra claw at each heel, and his coat has only the collar closed and lifted, he has a single red horn on top of his head, and his tattoos seem to be red in this form, he also has a scaled skin with a pair of red feathered wings, and a tail. Personality Rodin almost always appears aloof, content, and in-control. Perhaps due to how long he has lived and how powerful he is, Rodin has a very detached demeanor. Despite cosmic-level threats like Jubileus and Lord Aesir threatening the Earth, Rodin is content to sit on the sidelines and see what happens. Whether this shows his faith in Bayonetta's ability to stop them, a desire to let things play out as they will and see what happens afterward, or simple apathy, is up to interpretation. Interestingly, Rodin identifies his angel form, Father Rodin, as his "real self," and shows great enthusiasm about returning to that form. When using the Platinum Ticket to unlock his true powers and spar with Bayonetta, Rodin seems very enthusiastic about being able to fight at full strength. If he is defeated in the first game, Rodin will take his defeat in stride and claim that it was an enjoyable bout. When he is defeated in the second game, however, he shows that he is starting to get bitter about losing and claims "the devil always gets his due." Despite his extreme power, Rodin's fighting style is surprisingly straightforward. He will initially simply charge forward and punch Bayonetta until she dies, amplified with demonic/angelic power. It is only after he takes a good amount of damage that he begins fighting more strategically, summoning meteors and using his wings to fly in more unpredictable patterns. Aside from tending bar, Rodin's greatest passion are his creations. He always speaks with pride when discussing how much effort he put into making them, particularly when the player brings an Angelic Hymns Gold LP so that he can use a powerful entity in crafting one. In addition, his direct reference to Resident Evil 4 implies that he plays video games in his spare time."Hey, whaddaya buyin'? Heh, heard that in a game once." -One of Rodin's greetings when entering the Gates of Hell. Gameplay Bayonetta Platinum Ticket The Platinum Ticket appears at the Gates Of Hell after the player collects a cumulative total of 10,000,000 in a single save file (the game keeps count of every collected, including those already spent). When the player buys the Ticket for 999,999 , Rodin states that these are enough for him to get back to his old and real form. Bayonetta is then transported to an otherworldy arena composed of an angelic seal and the fight against Rodin's true form begins. Bayonetta 2 Platinum Ticket Just like in the first game, Rodin is unlocked as a boss fight when this item becomes available in the Gates of Hell. After completing Chapter VIII of the Story mode, the Platinum Ticket will be available for purchase at 9,999,999 . The subsequent purchases of the ticket once Rodin is defeated will not cost anything. Tag Climax Rodin is playable in Tag Climax, unlocked by beating his Verse in Tag Climax. Alternatively, he can be unlocked by paying 10 Million Halos at his Unlock Door in Story Mode. It is found in Chapter 4 right by the Verse 6 battle (you might trigger it first) just before the small staircase, this door is set back into the building on your right, with a round window above it and a hanging light in front. Tap on the door 3 times via the touchscreen to make the screen zoom out then enter Up, Down, Up, Right, Left, X, B, Y, A to bring up the purchase message. History At some undtermined point in the past, Rodin was an angel in charge of creation and ruled a portion of Paradiso until he was exiled after fighting in an insurgency against Paradiso. After a time, he disappeared from Inferno and came to reside in the human world, starting up his bar. Story Abilities A capable immortal, Rodin is reputed to be the most feared and powerful demon in Inferno, making him even more powerful than the likes of the ruler, Queen Sheba. As an angel, he is described as a incredibly powerful angel whom earned the epithet "Infinite One" due to surviving countless passing generations of Paradiso and was feared by other ruler, whom were only able to place Rodin in a trap that led to his exile. According to Platinum Games, Rodin is considered the most powerful Bayonetta character in the series.Platnium Games Blog" Bayonetta 2 Second Anniversary Physical Preferring to use his bare hands in combat, Rodin's physical abilities include super strength capable of blocking Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves punches of Madama Butterfly with ease. He is also durable enough to withstand stone objects falling directly onto his hed without feeling it. In battle, he is capable of a special, physical attack in he grabs his opponent and perform a high number of hits in rapid succession powerful enough to leave an Umbra Witch (like Bayonetta) drain of power. Magic Whether he is a demon or angel, he is capable of performing magic. When projecting Infernal's Magic, he is able to perform some level of levitation, open portals to depths of Inferno at will, and create a shock wave with a mere scream. However, when using Angel's Magic, He possess similar magical powers to that of Balder, some of that of a greater scope as well as his own variants. He can creates orbs of energy to trap an opponent, make giant materialization of his fists up close or from a distance, use his peacock wings offensively, create powerful celestial fire, and levitation. He is immune to temporal control-related techniques such as Witch Time. *'Wicked Weaves-like technique': As both an angel and demon, Rodin is capable of an unnamed technique in which can send forth his own fists and limbs in a manner similar to the Umbra Witches's wicked weaves. *'Supercharge': During this state, Rodin temporarily assumes his demonic form to attack, not requiring to charge up his move for devastating damage. Equipment *'New York Style' *'Japan Style' Quotes Bayonetta *"Next time you wanna lay hands on me, you better make sure I'm dead." *"GO!!!" *''"Beautiful!"'' *''"If it ain't my good buddy Enzo. How about you get outta here? You die, and I'm gonna have to go back in that hole chasin' after the money you owe me."'' *''"If you're just gonna watch, I'm putting you two to work!"'' *''"It's getting harder and harder to tell the worlds apart. Human world. Inferno. Paradiso. Who can tell the difference?"'' *''"Enzo, her drinks are goin' on your tab, buddy. You dead-beat motherfucker." *"Hey, check this out: "Whadda ya buyin'?" Hehehe, heard that in a game once." *"No matter how much you ask, I'm not puttin' a chainsaw on your arm. Now, what do you want?"'' *''"Your fights are yours alone. I'm only here to watch my handiwork in action so don't get any bright ideas about coming to me for help."'' *''"You really wanna make a deal with the devil?! ... Relax, I'm just fuckin' with ya."'' *''"You here for business, or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up."'' *''"Another LP? Workin' me to the bone. But no need to pity me, I was bored anyways. Let me go whip some things into shape for ya." *"Hey, if you think you've got enough halos to afford it, how about you show me some love. With enough of those shiny little loops, I can get back to the real me, the old me. Let's get this party started. Shit's gonna get real. *"I gotta hand it to you. You sure let me have my fun. I never thought a girl would beat my ass so hard. But I gotta admit, I kinda liked it. You win... This time, baby."'' Bayonetta 2 * "Something's up. The balance of powers that keep things in check don't feel right, does it?" * "Dead witches get dragged to hell. It is what it is. Jeanne's gonna wander Inferno sufferin' for eternity. Them's the breaks. 'Cause I don't see no way of saving a soul lost in Hell." * "I can't stop you trying to use 'em, but I don't think you got a chance down there." * "Time's almost up. Bayonetta, you'd better start creating miracles." * "Welcome to the Gates of Hell. We've lit our prices on fire, so there won't be hell to pay... C'mon. I gotta say some cheesy shit sometimes." * "Diplomacy has failed. Thank goodness capitalism still has its place in hell. Let's do business." * "Being a demon lets me read minds... You're thinking, "Shut up and take my halos." Let's do this." * "New shop rules: No shoes. No shirt. No service. Hair doesn't count. Just kidding'! What'll it be?" * "The world famous Rodin's. Where demons and gunsmithing go together like chicken and waffles. Hehe... Sorry. I'm mad hungry. What can I do ya for?" * "You got halos. I got items. Welcome to the foundation of a barter economy." * "Hey... Gimme a minute. I'm playin' this crazy game, and I gotta sprinkle some magic powder on a chicken... (finishes playing) Alright. What can I do for you?" * "Time to do business. What's your pleasure?" * (after stopping Bayonetta from killing Alraune) "Damn, woman! I thought I told you to chill!" * "Shiiett... Where'd that come from? Credit where credit is due, you just put your foot straight up my ass. You won this time, but remember, the devil always gets his due." Taunts * "Enjoy Hell." * "Abandon all hope, ye who fight me." * "Let the games begin!" * "I dont take requests." * "You try to run, waste of time though." Character Selection/Tag Climax *''"This'll cost ya."'' *''"Let's have some fun..."'' *''"Time to let my hair out."'' Gallery Appearances in Other Media The Wonderful 101 Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin appear as secret unlockable playable characters in The Wonderful 101. Super Smash Bros. Wii U/ 3DS Rodin appears In Super Smash Brothers as a trophy along with Jeanne, Bayonetta, and Cereza. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Rodin appears in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate as an assist trophy character. He attacks other players using his own demonic limbs, as well as gives his allied player a weapon, much like his role in the Bayonetta series. Trivia *Rodin was originally set to regain his angelic powers within the story of the first Bayonetta game. Due to scheduling issues, Kamiya was unable to implement this into the story and instead Father Rodin was purposefully designed as a secret boss that surpasses the other bosses in terms of difficulty. *When presented with his splash introduction from The Hierarchy of Laguna, Father Rodin uses The Gates of Hell's logo instead of his own halo as his Laguna Symbol. *Rodin's name is inspired by Auguste Rodin, a sculptor who made a statue called 'The Gates of Hell' in honor of poet Dante Aligheri's "Inferno" portion of "The Divine Comedy", which is also the name of his bar. *More reference are can be seen concerning his inspiration from The Divine Comedy. If the player or their respective partner dies as Rodin in Tag Climax, Rodin's body will be suddenly sealed inside a giant block of ice. This is a reference to Satan in Dante Alighieri's 14th-century epic poem "The Divine Comedy"; in which Satan is described as being sealed/imprisoned waist deep in ice due to his treachery against God. His battle quote, "abandon all hope ye who fight me", is another clear reference to Dante's Inferno in which the inscription on the gates of Hell finishes with "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". *Rodin is described similarly to a fallen angel and possesses a very similar role to Lucifer/Satan/the Devil of Christian tradition. This is further exemplified by his original angelic form as well as his true demonic form. *All of the character art for Rodin at the concept level originally depicted his name as "Mephisto"; the name of a German folklore demon most prominently mentioned in the Faust legend and occasionally has been used as another name for the Devil himself. Appropriately, Rodin's role is broadly similar to the traditional devil: a fallen angel who is thwarted and punished from trying to conquer Heaven (and is feared by it) who rules his own "sub-basement" location after his punishment, and jokes about the "deals" he provides Bayonetta. *Some of Rodin's dialogue occasionally references other video games. Examples include: :*Telling Bayonetta that he won't attach a chainsaw to her arm is a reference to MadWorld, a game also developed by Platinum Games (although by giving Bayonetta the weapon "Rodin", a pair of rings to be worn on the wrists and ankles, Rodin did technically end up attaching a chainsaw to Bayonetta's arm, though not willingly.) :*Imitating the Merchant's infamous "Whudya buyin'?" quote from Resident Evil 4's merchant (minus the "stranger" tidbit and claiming that he "heard it in a game once"). :*Expressing a desire to be a "bald space marine," a reference to Sergeant Cortez from the TimeSplitters game. :* The game Rodin is playing in the line "....I gotta sprinkle some magic powder on a chicken" is The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past, which contained an easter egg when Link sprinkled magic powder onto a Cucco. :*The homerun shot Rodin performs in the prologue during the fight against the angels was to be a tribute to Sadaharu Oh, a Japanese baseball legend known for his homeruns. Also similar to "Home Run God", a move used by the protagonist of God Hand. :*His comment on .45s might be a reference to Dante's handguns "Ebony & Ivory" which are of that caliber. *A running gag that occurs in both games is that large objects would always hit Rodin's head and shatter, with Rodin seemingly unaffected and unscathed. He shrugs it off without even noticing. Another one that occurs in both games is afterwards, he would light a cigar with a bluish purplish flame by flicking his thumb, then saying the word, "Beautiful!" *One of Rodin's lines parodies a line from Futurama, specifically the line "Shut up and take my money", although in his case, he swaps out "money" for "halos". *His inclusion into Super Smash Brothers Ultimate as an assist trophy was hinted at in the message shown after using one of Bayonetta's two Super Smash Bros Amiibos on the Switch port of the two Bayonetta games. The statement was 'Bring me along next time, huh? I could use the sparrin' practice.'. *When asked by a fan concerning Rodin and Bayonetta's relationship extending beyond professional, Kamiya responded that they are in a "special relationship".https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/765483526372425728 References =Navigation= fr:Rodin (personnage) Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Deities Category:Dea Category:Bosses Category:Story